Agent Light
Agent Light is a WHT Medic Freak created by Jillian189. Originally a BLU Medic, he was captured by unknown forces and turned into a weapon of war. His theme is Silent Killer by Mankind is Obsolete. Origin Agent Light was originally Matthias Reinhardt, the leader of a now defunct BLU team that was stationed in the Double Cross region (ctf_doublecross.) Unbeknownst to all but a few, he had a rare psychic ability that allowed him to accurately predict a person's death. Unfortunately, during his first days on the team, it often weakened him, leaving Matthias unable to help heal his new teammates. BLU's previous leader at the time, a ruthless Soldier, was angered by what he saw as "laziness" and frequently punished Matthias with torturous exercises. Aided by a BLU Spy named Francis Beaumont, Matthias dethroned the Soldier and became the new leader. Under his leadership, the BLU team of Double Cross became known as an unbeatable group of mercenaries who are able to counter the moves of their enemies. One day, a BLU Scout named James Jackson went missing in battle. Matthias went to go look for him and found James alone, crying. It turned out James was abused by his mother (a BLU Scout's mother) and a RED Spy she was dating. When James "reunited" with said Spy years later, he couldn't bring himself to face his childhood abuser and fled. Feeling sympathetic, Matthias decided to adopt the Scout as his son to give him the love and protection he needed. A few months after this, he was assaulted by Acario, a BLU Heavy and a fellow teammate. Acario had been in love with Matthias since the beginning, but when the Medic failed to take notice, he took drastic measures. He confronted Matthias in his own office and tried to rape him. Fortunately, James found them in time and, with the help of the team's Pyro, Sniper, and Demoman, subdued Acario. Some months later, James was kidnapped by the RED team's leader, a sadistic Medic, during ceasefire. The Medic threatened to kill him unless BLU surrendered their leader. To save his son's life, Matthias did as told and offered himself up. The RED Medic wanted to find the source of BLU's winning streak and heard rumors of Matthias' psychic powers. However, Alexander Mundy, the RED Sniper, killed the RED Medic out of disgust and returned Matthias to BLU. This selfless act caused Matthias to fall in love with Alexander, starting a secret relationship. However, they were later exposed by Acario, who was jealous of their relationship. As a result, both Matthias and Alexander were beaten by their own teams and left to die. Later, the same BLU Heavy approached Matthias and offered to heal him if he would love him in return. Out of spite, Matthias cursed Acario to die a violent death. The BLU Medic had no idea that he was betrayed by his good friend Francis Beaumont, who secretly informed Acario. The next day, the bodies were found gone. James, who was very close to Matthias, was devastated and furious after learning what happened to his adoptive father. He severely berated his team-mates and resigned out of grief, believing Matthias to be dead. Francis, who deeply regretted his actions, followed soon after. It was Francis' departure that ultimately led to the disbandment of Double Cross' famous BLU team. Unbeknownst to all, Matthias and Alexander were found by a BLU Vagineer who happened to wander into the area. After healing them, the BLU Vagineer installed numerous cybernetic implants into their bodies and brainwashed Matthias and Alexander into complete loyalty, turning them into his personal assassins. Matthias was given the codename "Agent Light" by his new master, as an accompanying contrast to Alexander's "Agent Shadow". Appearance Before his transformation, Agent Light appeared as a typical BLU Medic wearing the Angel of Death and the Vintage Tyrolean. After the transformation, Agent Light wears a pure WHT Vicar's Vestments with a WHT Grimm Hatte and the Blighted Beak colored with the "An Extraordinary Abundance of Tinge". This gives him the look of a benevolent angel. However, Agent Light is anything but one due to his profession and his unnervingly silent and emotionless demeanor. Personality and Behavior As Matthias Reinhardt, Agent Light was a serious and firm, but ultimately caring leader. He was responsible for providing morale and making important final decisions. Unlike most team leaders, Agent Light focused not on class distinction, but on teamwork and individual ability. Because of this, he seeks to bring out the best in others. He is also a brilliant strategist and used his precognitive powers to counter the RED team's every move. What made Agent Light different from most Medics is that as a healer, he never played favorites. He believed that a Medic's role is to put the well-being of his team first and foremost. This policy was universally enforced to avoid overhealing a team-mate in battle. He also administered weekly checkups to ensure perfect health. Despite his often sickly condition (and frequent protests from his teammates), Agent Light tries his best to help his team succeed, often at his own expense. Agent Light is also a loving father as well, treating James Jackson, a BLU Scout and a fellow team-mate, as his own son. While they aren't actually related, they act like they were. Because of James' abusive past, Agent Light tries to shower him with as much love as a real father would give. He sees him as a lost, scared child and tries to help James recover from his PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress disorder). Despite being on enemy teams and of different color, Agent Light and Alexander Mundy (Agent Shadow), a RED Sniper, managed to fall deeply in love. They share a strong bond and trusted each other with their lives. Both also share a dream to settle down away from the constant battle and enjoy a peaceful life together, but that dream was shattered in the cruelest way possible. After turning into an assassin, Agent Light became a cold and completely ruthless killer, stripped of his own free will. Unlike Agent Shadow, he takes on a more supportive role in combat and provides a "gentler" approach in killing, preferring more subtle ways to eliminate his targets without leaving signs of his presence. He also exhibits more restraint than his partner, and usually stops killing after fulfilling a mission. However, he won't hesitate to defend himself if he or his partner is under threat by hostile parties. Powers and Abilities *''Enhanced physical status'' -- Agent Light's body is fitted with numerous cybernetic enhancements that improve all physical attributes, making him stronger, faster, and tougher than the average Medic. He can lift objects heavier than his own weight, tear apart limbs and joints with just his bare hands, and run faster than a normal Scout. *''Expert fighter'' -- Agent Light is a formidable martial artist; while less brutal than Agent Shadow, he makes up for it by manipulating an opponent's pressure points. With this, Agent Light can knock people out of consciousness or kill them, depending on how much force is applied. This serves as a very efficient way to kill a target without leaving any traces. *''Blade proficiency'' -- Agent Light also shows proficiency in handling bladed weapons. This serves both to contrast Agent Shadow's usage of firearms and automatic weapons. He only uses those with smooth blades to assure swift kills, however; due to the risk of leaving evidence, this method is used as a last resort. He mostly employs the Half-Zatoichi and the Claidheamh Mor swords. *''Healing'' -- Because he is fused with Medigun technology, Agent Light can heal without relying on the actual Medigun itself. Since the Medigun's healing formula is also fused with him, the Medic's healing factor is much quicker now that he is directly exposed to the formula as opposed to using a Medipack. Agent Light can use this to his advantage when healing others by cutting himself and applying the blood to another person's wound, healing it instantly. *''Precognition'' -- Agent Light can see the future in the form of visions and dreams. Initially manifesting as frighteningly accurate "death-warnings", it quickly proved an extremely useful asset in defeating the RED team. After his transformation, Agent Light's precognition was upgraded to the point he can "see" other events occur besides a person's death, allowing him to counter an opponent's attacks before they land. Faults and Weaknesses *Compared to more powerful Freaks like Weaselcake and Painis Cupcake, Agent Light is only a special human enhanced by technology. * His usage of pressure points won't work against those who can protect themselves using armor or other means. * Using his precognitive powers past their limits will render Agent Light comatose up to several days. This will leave him open to attack if he manages to fall into this state during a fight. * The amount of Agent Light's "healing blood" depends on how large the wound is - if the wound is particularly fatal, he would need almost the equivalent of the entire human body to heal it, which will definitely kill him. And the amount of blood used to heal another person, the longer it will take to heal Agent Light's own wounds. ** Agent Light's healing factor will also not work if he is constantly injured to the point of losing all of his blood, or if he fights Freaks with the ability to either drain his healing blood or nullify his healing factor. ** He is also considerably weakened if he consumes things that will have harmful effects on his healing blood. *Agent Light's psychic link with Agent Shadow forces them to share each other's pain, especially if one of them has been dealt a powerful blow. Trivia *Matthias's first name is a variation of the Hebrew name "Matthew", meaning "Gift of God". This refers to the supernatural nature of his precognitive abilities and how they proved useful in beating the RED team countless times. ** His surname, Reinhardt, means "Strong counsel", referring to his competence as leader of the BLU team and how his team mates looked up to him for his wisdom. Category:WHT Team Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Gunners Category:Spiritual Category:Medics Category:Blade Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Near-normal Category:Metahumans